Mutations
Mutations are a breeding mechanic that give your dragons unique physical features (not to be confused with [[Traits|''Traits)]]. Mutations are also rare and can happen by themselves 4% of the time (confirmed by a developer). You can obtain a mutated dragon by getting an egg from any world and hatching it. Mutated dragons can also be obtained during Co-Op hatching if someone's dragon you're hatching with has a mutation, although it's not always possible due to the mutation having a 4% chance from Co-Op. Mutations are genetic however, all odds of getting a mutation whether it's from breeding, hatching or Co-Op breeding are always 4%. You're able to get up to 2 mutations from a wild egg and up to 4 mutations from breeding (Really low probabilities to get 4 mutations through breeding), along with a chance to get 1 from breeding two non-mutated dragons. No pupils is considered a Trait, and not a mutation.. Possible Mutations '''Gallery' Grassland Rocirus (Starter) Leg Spikes Mutation.png|Rocirus Leg spikes Tail_spikes.PNG|Rocirus Tail spikes Rocmut.png|Rocirus Eye Horns Screenshot 16-0.png|Rocirus Chest Spikes & Webbing Arian.png|Rocirus Wing Spikes Saurium (Fluffy Raptor) Muta.png|Saurium Mane Saurium_whiskers_and_mane.PNG|Saurium Whiskers Aw_heck_yea_belly_fluff.png|Saurium Belly Fluff Screenshot 5-1.png|Saurium Head Fluff Screenshot 13.png|Saurium Fluffy Tail Jungle Palus (Wyvern) Zaber.png|Palus Fangs Wyvern mutation.png|Palus Chin spikes Wyvern_under_tail_spikes.PNG|Palus Undertail Spikes Wyvern_shoulder_spikes.PNG|Palus Shoulder Spikes Sadadasdadasdsadasdadadaa.png|Palus Body Armor Dexyn (Drake) DexynTailSpikes.png|Dexyn Tail tip spikes Screenshot_63.png|Dexyn Tail base spikes Chin_spikes.png|Dexyn Chin spikes Unbenanntdfsdfds.png|Dexyn Tail Base side appendages D0eabdf3ac790dfb675b3b60af6358e5.png|Dexyn Pincer face spikes Tundra Sylva (Moth) Moth.png|Sylva mutations Sylva_back_fin.PNG|Sylva/Moth Back Fin Wing Screenshot_62.png|Sylva Fangs sylva tail spikes.png|Sylva Tail Bumps Moth Mutations.png| RobloxScreenShot20190829_180224770.png|Sylva Head Fur Howler (Owl) Roblox 24.08.2019 14 39 06 (2).png|Howler Extra head feathers Howler_extra_chest_feathers.PNG|Howler Extra Chest Feathers Owl_extra_tail_feathers.png|Howler Extra Tail Feathers Maybee.png|Howler Talon Feathers Wing feather mut.png|Howler Extra Wing Feathers Alrenoth (Hydra) Hydra_nose_spike.PNG|Alrenoth Nose Horns RobloxScreenShot20190921_122416026_(3).png|Alrenoth Shark fins RobloxScreenShot20190930_015557268_(3).png|Alrenoth Tail spikes Hydra_ankle_claws.png|Alneroth Ankle claws RobloxScreenShot20191027_155111983_(2).png|Alrenoth Chest Armor Volcano Numine (Titan) Drak.png|Numine Face spikes Numine tail feathers.png|Numine Undertail Feathers(left) RobloxScreenShot20190824 131312479.png|Numine Back Spikes (right) 캡처_2019_08_31_09_51_00_5.png|Numine Back Spikes Numine_Under_Tail_Thorns.png|Numine Undertail Spikes (Tip) Venu (Cobra) Cobra_nose_horn.PNG|Venu Nose Horn(left) Cobra_face_spikes.png|Venu Face Spikes Cobra_back_spikes.PNG|Venu Back Spikes RobloxScreenShot20190927_231907704.png|Venu Extra Spikes on neck/hood RobloxScreenShot20191030_182032974_(2).png|Venu Extra Tail Spikes Ocean Enkylous (Turtle) Chestspikes.png|Enkylous Chest spikes Screenshot_7.png|Enkylous Back spikes 2019-09-07 (3).png|Enkylous Neck scales RobloxScreenShot20190928_194808742.png|Enkylous Extended body(Left) Fc61002b5ccb618149f06d3b1b7ea13a.png|thumb|Enkylous Tail Bump/S Krekiz (Shark) Screenshot_5-0.png|Krekiz Head spikes Screenshot_9.png|Krekiz Nose horn + Jaw fin Krekiz leg armor plates.png|Krekiz Leg armor plates RobloxScreenShot20190930_015220929_(2).png|Krekiz Back leg fins Tail_spikes.png|Krekiz Tail Spikes (Middle section) Amphyll (Axolotl) Screen_Shot_2019-10-06_at_2.26.44_AM.png|Axolotl Front Legs spikes Screen_Shot_2019-10-06_at_12.20.25_AM.png|Axolotl Whiskers RobloxScreenShot20191006_000205507.png|Axolotl Extra Tail Side fins Screen_Shot_2019-10-06_at_12.01.43_AM.png|Axolotl Eyebrow Feathers Unbenannthgjghj.png|Axolotl Extra Tail Feathers Taraka (Leviathan/Levi) Leviathan Back Spike.png|Leviathan Back Spikes Unknownhh.png|Leviathan Tail Spikes Taraka_underbelly_scales.png|Leviathan Belly Scales/Spikes Screenshot_94.png|Leviathan Face Spikes Screenshot_97.png|Leviathan Neck Bumps Desert Agricos (Lizard) 67146790e412cbc709fc189003ae9b6c.png|Agricos Tail Armor NeckSpikes.png|Agricos Neck Spikes/Armor AMutata.png|Agricos Under Tail Spikes Screen_Shot_2019-10-19_at_12.28.15_AM.png|Agricos Back Armor Front_leg_spikes_and_tail_armor.png|Agricos Front Leg Spikes Khepera (Beetle) RobloxScreenShot20191018_194259702.png|Khepera Head Spikes Khepera whiskers.png|Khepera Secondary Antennae RobloxScreenShot20191019_000807868.png|Khepera Abdomen Spikes Bandicam_2019-10-19_12-01-49-875.jpg|Khepera Secondary Horn Leg bumps.PNG|Khepera Leg Bumps (All 4) Fantasy Zeipera (Amphithere/Zei) Roblox 12 1 2019 12 20 01 AM.png| Neck_spikes.png|Zeipera Neck Spikes RobloxScreenShot20191201_150656604.png|Zeipera Spikes under tail RobloxScreenShot20191201_125019546.png|Zeipera Chest Spikes Taihoa (Lung Dragon) Unbenanntgfhfghgfh.png|Taihoa Nose Spikes Betetr_pic.png|Taihoa Undereye Spikes Mut on Taihoa.PNG|Taihoa Back Leg Feathers Tail Spikes.PNG|Taihoa Tail Spikes Screen_Shot_2019-11-30_at_9.15.27_PM.png|Taihoa Body Spikes Mother frgsxgrh.PNG|Shoulder Feathers Tail-0.png|Curly Tail Back_Feathers_Mut.png|Back Feathers Neck_Feathers_Mut.png|Neck Feathers Chin_Feather_Mut.png|Chin Feathers Wasteland Mantis (Dilophosaurus) Venid (Wasp) Radidon (Toxic) Special (Event Dragons) Skellitor (Skeleton) Jaw_spikes.png|Skellitor Jaw Spikes RobloxScreenShot20191026 132701240.png|Skellitor Wing Spikes Skele Mutes.jpg|All Mutations for Skellitor Paukiki (Pumpkin) RobloxScreenShot20191104 214841359.png|Paukiki Back Spikes Screenshot 417.png|All mutations for Paukiki Screenshot (111).png|Pumpkin's tail leaves Tosknir (Ice Wyvern) UnderHorn Ice Mutation.png|Tosknir Underhorn mutation RobloxScreenShot20200202 112313056.png|Tosknir Eyebrow Ice mutation (blue ice on top) RobloxScreenShot20200202 112359788.png|Tosknir Shoulder Ice mutation RobloxScreenShot20200202 112320304.png|Tosknir Chest Ice mutation Mutations-0.png|Tosknir Legplate mutation Valentines Dragon (Double Headed Owl) RobloxScreenShot20200214_212751937.png|Faryah Whisker mutation 2020-02-14_(1).png|Faryah Back fluff mutation RobloxScreenShot20200214_133618532.png|Faryah Ankle fluff mutation A_fully_mutated_phoenix.PNG|Faryah Fully mutated Category:Breeding Category:Mutations Category:Pumpkin Category:Skellitor Category:Codes